November Rain
by Neko-Hope
Summary: YAOI Songfic, based on November Rain by Guns N' Roses, YA, KO (but there will be a chappie on KO) Yohji and Aya are confused about where their relationship stands. Also, sorry, but for some reason, there's a few formatting errors, please don't mind them!
1. November Rain 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz or 'November Rain' lyrics. Weiss Kreuz belongs to Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiss. November Rain is copyrighted and owned by Guns N' Roses. I'm just borrowing them for the story!  
  
Notes: I wanna thank Rii-chan and Amy-chan for beta-ing the story!!!!!!!! ^_____^ This wouldn't have gone up if it wasn't for them!!!!!!! ARIGATOOOOOO! Also, this is my first fanfic that will become a yaoi (probably in the next chapter if I get enough requests!!!!!) Also, I'll do a focus on Ken/Omi later on after they're done, in the same timeline for all you K/O fans out there!!!!! ^__________^  
  
---------------;@  
  
When I look into your eyes I can see a love restrained  
  
Music blasted so loudly that any sober person wouldn't be able to hear himself think. Or in this case, any sane sober person. The room was cloudy with smoke and fog from the dance floor, done in shades of blues, grays and blacks. Lights flashed to and fro, never stopping on one person, always moving. The atmosphere in the air was eclectic, with people dancing to and fro, chatting, flirting. Over at the bar, a tall lanky man clad in skintight clothing, leather pants and a sheer forest-green top was sitting down, sipping on a bottle of sake, alone. His hair was wavy, and it was pulled back up in a low ponytail. A beautiful woman dressed in short skirt, small halter top, and her makeup done to the nines walked up to the man, but after a few moments, left looking angry.  
  
Tonight should have been one of Kudoh Yohji's best nights, what with the women coming up to him and proposing him, but he wasn't having fun. Instead, he was sitting with a small frown on his face, deep in thought. He was thinking of a certain icy redhead that was at this moment, sitting in his bed, reading a classic novel. Yohji couldn't figure Aya out. One moment, he was just as icy as ever, then the next moment, a small amount of emotion let slip through, confusing him even more with the mixed signals.  
  
Yohji took another gulp of sake, he wasn't drunk, he wasn't stupid to even try and drink it all away. They had been sleeping together off and on for about two months, and Yohji didn't even know why Aya had decided to do it with Yohji in the first place. They were the complete opposites, and they both knew it. But, lately, when Yohji looked at Aya, he could see some emotion in his eyes, and he knew that there was something more between them than they both would admit. They were just too stubborn to acknowledge it.  
  
But darlin', when I hold you  
  
Don't you know I feel the same  
  
Yohji finally grew tired of sulking at the bar. He then slammed the sake down on the bar, startling the bartender and the patrons surrounding him. He stood up, paid for the bottle, grabbed his leather jacket, and went out in the cold November night. He huddled the jacket a bit closer around him, and wandered the streets a bit. He knew that he felt something more than lust for Aya, and had suspicion that it was same with Aya, too. He just couldn't figure out how to tell him without him closing up to Yohji again. It began to rain, and Yohji just huddled up and walked faster, heading towards the Koneko. He would figure out a way to tell Aya sooner or later.  
  
'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
  
And we both know hearts can change  
  
Aya looked up from his book as soon as he heard the rain start to fall on the roof. He hoped that Yohji wouldn't return home too soaked, or he would be risking getting himself sick. He sighed, and looked down at his book, and shook his head in disgust. He hadn't gotten three pages ahead since he opened his book an hour ago. He was too busy thinking about his changing feelings for Yohji. He didn't want it to happen, but somehow, it slipped through his shields, and evolved into something more than lust for Yohji. When he first took Yohji up on his offer on sharing his bed, he wasn't expecting anything more than a one-time affair. The whole situation had spun out of his control without him being aware, and now, there wasn't really much else he could do to change the situation. He got up, and paced a bit in his room, then headed downstairs to grab a cup of water to sip before he went to bed.  
  
Yohji walked down along the street in the rain. 'Man, it's cold..better hurry.' He thought to himself. He got to thinking about Aya on the way back to the Koneko. He hadn't really expected Aya to take up on his offer of sharing the bed, ever.Now that it had happened, it kept happening again, like they were drawn to each other like moths to a flame. He couldn't figure out when he had stopped feeling just lust for the redhead, and started to feel something more towards him. And he worried about how Weiss would change, if they did fess up and then tell Ken and Omi afterwards. They probably wouldn't be too surprised. In fact, they'd probably be happy, seeing as how they were a couple already. Have been for a few months. Of course, Weiss had changed quite a bit when they finally hooked up. Now, what would happen to Weiss if Aya and Yohji finally became a couple, if at all? Or what would happen if it all blew up right in front of their faces?  
  
And it's hard to hold a candle  
  
In the cold November rain  
  
Yohji saw the back entrance to Koneko, and he hurried a bit faster, wanting to get out of the rain as soon as possible. He headed up the steps, and opened the door into the dark kitchen. There he saw the unmistakable figure of Aya standing at the sink, looking back at him, glass held halfway to his lips. Yohji half-smiled at him. Aya did always have to have a glass of water before he went to sleep, Yohji remembered. It was one of his favorite quirks Aya had.  
  
"Um, hey. Sure is raining cats and dogs out there." He began to shake the rain off his coat, and hung it behind the chair, and rubbed his arms a bit. Aya only nodded, not looking directly at Yohji. Yohji noticed this, and he sighed a bit half-heartedly. "Guess I'd better go and dry off before I catch a cold. Be seeing you." He turned, and began to head upstairs, not hearing the soft footfalls of Aya following him.  
  
Aya had no idea why he was following Yohji upstairs at all. All he knew was that he needed to check and make sure that Yohji was alright and wouldn't get sick. He must be completely out of his mind, Aya concluded. He followed Yohji straight into his bedroom. Yohji, thinking that he was alone, sighed a bit, and took off his boots. Then he had the oddest feeling that there was someone in the room, and he turned around and was startled.  
  
"Jesus! You scared me. What'd you want?" Aya didn't respond at all. Instead, to Yohji's complete bewilderment, he began to take off Yohji's clothes, dumping them on the floor in a pile to be taken down to the laundry room. "Uh, I'm not sure what you want, but-" Yohji was surprised once again when Aya just kissed him out of blue, not letting Yohji finish his sentence at all. They both stumbled on Yohji's bed, still kissing, and Aya moved so he was straddling Yohji's lap, and began to rock his hips into Yohji's. Yohji groaned, and he tried to pull off Aya's shirt and pants in an effort to undress him as well. Aya softly growled, and ripped off his shirt, and started to push Yohji to the bed, with Yohji pushing down Aya's pants roughly out of the way. They both fell into the bed, naked, grinding, and still kissing, every moment becoming more heated. Then Yohji was suddenly snapped back to reality, and he felt that this wasn't right. Then, suddenly as it began, Yohji pushed Aya away from him. Panting, he stared at Aya in bewilderment, while Aya stared at him in slight surprise, his lips a bit swollen and red.  
  
An uncomfortable silence ensued in the room for a few minutes. Finally, Yohji closed his eyes and shook his head, breaking eye contact with Aya. He sighed.  
  
"Look, Aya, as much as I enjoy these moments, I have to say that I'm not really in the mood to do this tonight." Aya just stared at him, completely taken aback. Yohji looked up, and noticed that. "Oh, it's not like that at all! It's just, well, it's been a rough night, ya know? And I was thinking I would take a hot shower, then go to bed, that's all." He rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, looking down, then he looked up.  
  
Much to Yohji's surprise, Aya was nodding. "Hai. I suppose I'll go and leave you alone, then." Aya gathered up his clothes, put them on, then turned to head towards the door, but he was stopped by a hug from the behind.  
  
"Thanks. Maybe I'll change my mind later tonight.will you be in your room if I do?" Aya smiled to himself slightly without Yohji noticing, and nodded. Then he noticed that he was smiling, quickly covered that smile up into a frown and got himself out of Yohji's embrace, put on his clothes quickly, and walked out of the room, leaving Yohji behind.  
  
Yohji watched Aya leave, and sighed a bit. He hoped that he didn't put off Aya in any way due to his refusal. He gathered up his wet clothes, and tossed them in the dirty clothes pile, then grabbed a towel, and headed off to the bathroom to take a hot shower.  
  
Aya walked into his bedroom, still a bit dazed, and sat on his bed without him being aware of what he was doing. Then he snapped back to reality, and suddenly wondered why Yohji didn't want to have sex with him when they were so close. He then began to frown, and lied down in the bed, thinking about that for quite a while, until he finally fell asleep.  
  
Yohji headed into the bathroom, and turned on the water. He headed into the shower when the water was hot enough, and cleaned himself up. As he was cleaning himself, he started thinking about Aya, and how Aya had walked out of the room a bit quickly after Yohji had turned him down. He was snapped back to reality by the cold water rushing down on him, and he muttered and cursed a bit and jumped out quickly. He had been zoning out in the shower for so long that the water had turned cold on him. He dried himself off, headed off to his room and pulled on some pajama pants, and walked to Aya's bedroom after throwing his towel down someplace.  
  
"Aya?" Yohji called very softly as he slowly opened the door to Aya's bedroom. Aya was still sleeping, and didn't stir at Yohji's call. Yohji looked in, and saw Aya, and smiled to himself. Aya looked beautiful when he was sleeping, looking peaceful. Yohji decided to tiptoe in, and sat in a soft chair, just looking at Aya. He really didn't get enough time to study Aya, he thought, as he took in Aya's features. His skin looked really soft and smooth, but Yohji knew that there were some rough patches, from the fighting that he had gone through in the past few years as assassin. The twilight illuminated Aya's blood red hair, and Yohji loved how the hair would shine under the light of the moon and the stars. It made Aya look ethereal, and not of this world. These were the moments that Yohji loved, and could believe that he was truly sent from somewhere else for someone.  
  
Some time passed by, and Yohji supposed it was time for him to get up and head to bed himself, or he would never be able to get up before noon tomorrow morning for the shift in the Koneko. He got up softly, took one more look at Aya, and decided to give him a soft and gentle kiss on the forehead as a goodnight kiss, and leaned down. Yohji then gave Aya the kiss, and tiptoed out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him softly.  
  
We've been through this such a long long time  
  
Just tryin' to kill the pain  
  
It had been four days since that night. It was now raining outside, and it was very cold. Yohji was sitting outside in a tree, getting drenched, once again. Yohji sighed, and thought about how cold it was being in the rain again, like that night. Yohji then shook his head, and tried to clear his thoughts for the upcoming mission. It was becoming more difficult to be around Aya nowadays, seeing as how they hadn't resolved their feelings, and it had worsened the relationships surrounding them. Ken and Omi had noticed, obviously, and Omi had come to talk to Yohji about it. That talk did not go very well, and Omi had left furious at Yohji for refusing to talk to him about what was happening. This, of course, ended up having Ken angry at Yohji for making Omi furious, and that in turn made Aya furious because that wasn't how Weiss was supposed to act. Nothing was going Yohji's way lately.  
  
Aya sighed a bit as he set up the com with Omi, and thought about that night and what had happened in the past few days. He was angry at Yohji for a few reasons, none of them good, but still, it provided him some distance. He didn't want to admit that he had gotten too close to Yohji, that he cared for him a lot more than he wanted to admit. He crouched, and fiddled with the com again, and thought a bit again. The rift was starting to affect Weiss, and if it kept worsening, then someone would have to do something about the problem, and he didn't want to lose Yohji, nor leave Weiss himself. But it could happen, and Aya knew it. He then got up after listening to Omi's command, and started to run towards the room where the target was located.  
  
Yohji also received Omi's command, and started to head towards the room to meet up with Aya, but he turned a corner, and suddenly, there were two thugs facing him, both of them smiling wild maniac grins, and holding two semiautomatic guns. Yohji sighed, and set to work killing the men. He then saw that there were three more thugs coming up from behind him. 'What the hell happened?' he wondered, and kept on fighting, trying to get the thugs taken care of so he could get to Ran as quickly as possible, since it was likely that he was in a worse situation than Yohji was.  
  
Aya looked around a corner, and ducked. He was in a bad spot, five men were after him already. This was supposed to be a easy mission, just go in and kill the target, bomb the building, then get out. But someone had tipped the target off, and now the building was riddled with thugs waiting to get a go at the infamous assassin group Weiss. Where was Yohji? Ken was already tied up in helping Omi escape. But Yohji was supposed to watch his back, not go wandering off somewhere! Aya mentally growled, and resolved to murder Yohji when, and if he did get out of this mess. He checked again, and then ran around the corner to find a small area where he could hide for some time until it was a bit more clear for him to make his escape. The target would have to wait another day, there was a mole in the Kritiker organization that was interfering with Weiss' work. Aya thought a bit about who the mole could possibly be, and was distracted enough so that he didn't notice one of the guys approaching him until it was nearly too late, and he looked up with a expression like a deer caught in the headlights, and readied himself to die.  
  
Yohji finally killed all of the thugs that had jumped him, and started to sprint off towards the area that he heard fighting in. He got to the corner, and he saw a man with his gun pointed directly at Aya's head, and his eyes widened, and he started to run faster, willing with all his might to beat the bullet and save Aya's life.  
  
The man shot at Aya, but Yohji jumped right in the middle of the bullet's path, and it missed Aya and hit Yohji instead. Aya shouted, he jumped up towards the man and slashed him across the chest, killing him nearly instanteously. He then turned to see how Yohji was. Yohji looked quite bad, he was bleeding heavily in the chest area, and Aya panicked a bit. Yohji also looked quite out of it. He was not coherent, and he kept mumbling some words that Aya couldn't hear at all. Aya bandaged the cut up, carefully watching Yohji's face to make sure he didn't put him in any further pain, and then he hefted Yohji up on his shoulders, and he looked around. He then saw his car parked nearby. 'Not much further to go' he thought. He was thankful that he had decided to park the car a bit closer to the site than usual. He set off in a running gait, somewhat dragging Yohji with him.  
  
Later, at the hospital, Aya waited in the waiting room for news of Yohji's status. He thought a bit about what had happened between him and Yohji lately. From that night on, it seemed like it got worse between them, relations-wise. They started to fight more often, and seemed to fight over the dumbest things, such as if they were going to order pizza or get takeout for dinner. Aya winced at the memory, that was indeed unimportant in retrospect. It hurt to think about it, and he didn't like it. He wanted Yohji well, so he could sit down and have a long discussion with him about everything, especially about each other and what they were going to do about it. This situation had gone on long enough. Right as Aya decided to have that talk with Yohji when he was well, a doctor came in, and asked for the next of kin to Kudoh Yohji. Aya stood up.  
  
"Well, Fujimiya-san, Kudoh-san is alright. It was just a surface wound, he was lucky that it didn't hit his lungs or any of the major blood vessels. He'll just need to rest for a few days, and then he'll be back to work. " The doctor smiled, and Aya nodded.  
  
"Arigato. When can I take him home?" The doctor looked down at his notepad.  
  
"He can leave as soon as he wakes up. We had to sedate him a bit to remove the bullet, stitch the wound, and dress it. Be sure not to let it get too wet, change the bandages twice daily. Kudoh-san cannot take showers for a few days, so he needs to bathe, and avoid getting the wounded area too wet. If it hurts, he can take some aspirin. That's pretty much all. He's in room 203. You may go get him." The doctor looked up, and smiled at Aya, and gave him the piece of paper with instructions. Aya left to go get Yohji.  
  
Yohji was sitting up in the bed, already dressed and anxiously waiting to leave. He got up as Aya entered the room, but soon sat down when he saw the look on Aya's face. He instantly became concerned.  
  
"Aya, what's wrong?" Aya merely looked at Yohji, and shook his head.  
  
"Not here. We need to talk. We'll go someplace for a while, then head back to the Koneko." With that, Aya turned around, and headed out of the room, and Yohji followed, a bit puzzled, and they headed off to Aya's car to drive off to one of the safe places that Kritiker had set up for Weiss. 


	2. November Rain 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz or 'November Rain'. Weiss Kreuz belongs to Project Weiss and Koyasu Takehito. 'November Rain' is copyrighted and owned by Guns N' Roses. 

Notes: Sorry this took so long. x.X  It was incredibly difficult to edit this to reduce it down to the R-rating.  For those of you who are reading this from FF.net, I've cut out the lemon. Unfortunately, that meant that I had to rewrite the entire part down there so it didn't seem out of place. I'm really sorry! I don't want FF.net to cancel my account so soon after I've created it! If you want to read the unedited chapter, please go to Mediaminer.org and read it there, under the same title and author name!!!! Reviews will be appreciated SO MUCH! I would love to know how I am doing with this story. Arigato!!

Another note: The ------ something  ------ denotes song lyric. Gomen, but the FF.net and MM.org has been acting really weird about my formatting. 

---------------------;-@      @-;-------------------------

            The drive was silent. Yohji dared not to look at Aya on the way, so he spent the time staring out the window at the passerbys. There goes a old woman with a cane cursing out a young boy, Yohji thought. How ironic. The people out there lived their lives everyday, unaware of what happens at the night, thinking that everything was fine and dandy with their world. Yohji knew better. Weiss had seen too much to ever think that the place that they lived in was good and close to perfect. 

            He was shaken out of his repertoire when he heard the car engines die down in front of a incognito-looking house. The house was on a poor street, and it looked ready to be torn down. In fact, it was about to be torn down until Kritiker brought it to be converted into a safe house for the Weiss. He got out, glanced around, then followed Aya right into the side door to the house. 

            As soon as they stepped inside, Yohji took a look around and sighed heavily. The inside of the house wasn't much to look at, tattered wallpapers, pictures that were cracked and not hung straight, and the carpet was torn. He looked around a bit more, and noticed that there was some chairs and a table. They must be in the dining room or a alcove to a kitchen of a sort, he thought, shifting uncomfortably in the room. His eyes finally came to a rest on Aya. Aya was just standing there, leaning against the wall, staring at him with his arms crossed. Somehow, Yohji's breath caught at the way Aya looked. He looked, well, beautiful despite the gloom that surrounded them. They just stood there, staring at each other in silence.

            Finally, after some uneasy silence, Yohji couldn't take it anymore.  He swallowed and tried to moist his suddenly dry lips. He cleared his voice, making sure he had Aya's attention.

            "Uh, seeing as how we're um, here," Damn. He hated how his voice sounded, all slightly shaky. He wasn't used to feeling so….uncertain. Especially around the redhead.  "Well…let's just get to the point. What did you want to talk to me about?" Green eyes stared into the amethyst eyes, searching for any clue that these eyes might give off. Of course, there was none. 

            "We need to talk about us." That was said matter-of-factly. Yohji's eyes widened in surprise. So they've finally come to this point. Once they approached this topic, there was the point of no return. Either they confront this or they'll make Weiss suffer even more. 

            "Us? Uh, what about us?" Yohji gulped, and he looked for a place to sit, his knees were about to cave in. He found a wooden chair that looked like it wouldn't fall apart if someone sat in it, and sat there. He sighed, and looked back up at Aya, which remained standing at the wall. 

            Aya stared at Yohji some more, and sighed a bit inwardly. This was going to be hard for him, but it had to be done, or Weiss would fall apart. He did not want that happening. They worked too well together to be split up into different groups. He set his face in a cold impassive mask, and spoke.

            "We need to stop doing this. It's affecting Weiss negatively. I'll go to your room tomorrow and take some of my things out of there. We can't endanger Weiss anymore, as it shows in tonight's mission." With that, Aya uncrossed his arms, and set to go upstairs to change out of his mission clothes. He couldn't look at Yohji in the face as he was saying those things. In truth, he didn't want this to end, but it was for the good of the Weiss. Now, as he had said his piece, he wanted to get out of the room as quickly as possible. He didn't want to see Yohji's hurt face or hear him right now.

            Yohji blinked, surprised at what Aya had said to him. He was certainly not expecting this twist. Then he grew angry watching Aya turn away from him and run upstairs. Dammit, this was not supposed to happen! They were supposed to sit down, have a nice long talk about everything, and finally come to the conclusion that they cared for each other a lot more than they admitted in the past, and then embark on a new relationship, as a couple. Aya was not supposed to back out of this thing because it interfered with Weiss! With that in mind, Yohji stomped upstairs, intent on making Aya see the light.

            Aya was in the process of pulling off his shirt when he was suddenly startled by large hands on his shoulders. The hands pushed Aya around, staring right into furious emerald eyes. 

            "What the fuckin' hell do you think you're doing? Have a little round of 'let's be fuck buddies without being buddies', then run away when it gets too serious? Oh, wait, let me think, since I'm quite obviously the little slut, you thought that you could come into my bedroom, rip off my clothes, and then proceed to sleep with me, and nothing more would happen? Well, which is it? What is it?"

            Aya blinked, then his eyes turned cold. He glared daggers at Yohji, but that didn't unnerve Yohji like it would have in the past. Yohji just stared right back, still furious, obviously waiting for an answer of any sort. A stony silence ensued. Finally, Aya couldn't take it anymore, and began to push Yohji away. Yohji would have none of that, he grabbed Aya's wrists, and held them against the wall above his head, and growled.

            "You better give me an answer or else!"

            Aya snapped. "Or else what??! Let me go this instant, or I will-" His sentence was cut off by Yohji's mouth pressed against Aya's, an insistent tongue pressing against his lips. Aya tried to push Yohji off, but soon, he clenched his hands on Yohji's coat arms and started kissing back, too.  He groaned softly as Yohji pulled away, he couldn't think after a kiss like that.  They just stared at each other, in complete silence, then Yohji pressed his lips against Aya's again. Aya eagerly responded, and began to tug at Yohji's mission coat. 

            Yohji deftly shrugged off his coat, and began to guide Aya to the bed near them, and they both fell upon it, still kissing. Yohji slipped his hands underneath Aya's black shirt to feel the rising warmth of his skin. Aya's breath hitched a bit at the feel of Yohji's cold fingers on his stomach, making its way up to Aya's chest. He then started to tug at Yohji's shirt, wanting to rip it off. Yohji smiled a bit in the kisses, and pulled away slightly to pull of his shirt, wincing only slightly when he moved his wounded area a bit too much. Aya shifted a bit so he was sitting up a bit more than before, and pulled off his shirt as well.  Yohji moved so he was on top of Aya, his emerald eyes boring into the amethyst ones.

            "Do you really want to stop doing this? Would you have me stop doing this to you?" Aya gasped as Yohji licked the outer shell of his ear, then down a vein in Aya's throat, finally coming to a rest on the collarbone. "Do you really want me to stop pleasing you, after we've been doing it for so long?" Yohji then nipped the collarbone, eliciting some silent gasps from Aya. He bit on a area that would be hidden by his shirt, marking Aya as his. Aya's eyes just fluttered closed, trying to get his thoughts straightened out.  Aya then pushed Yohji away from him, but not completely off him, and stared into Yohji's eyes. 

            "We're still putting Weiss at risk. Do you want Omi to be killed because you or I made a small mistake due to this distraction?" He stared coldly in Yohji's eyes. Yohji growled low in his throat.

            "We'll be putting Weiss at risk no matter what! This is too big for us to ignore or stop, Aya. We'd be too distracted if we don't resolve this, and both agree to a solution." Yohji didn't move the whole time, still staring into Aya's eyes. Aya stared back, then he sighed.

            "Hn." Yohji blinked, surprised for a moment, then began to chuckle a bit.

            "Damn, Aya, why do you always manage to surprise me?" He leaned back in to kiss Aya, only to be stopped by Aya's turning his head sideway. "What now?"

            "We're still endangering Weiss by doing this." 

            "Damn, is that all you can think about??! Forget Weiss for now. Will you trust me on this?" Yohji stared into Aya's eyes, waiting for a answer. Finally, after a long moment, Aya nodded slightly. Yohji leaned in to capture Aya's lips in a kiss. He began to kiss Aya slowly and gently, very different than what he had done earlier. Aya sighed into the kiss, Yohji's hands sought out to memorize every inch of Aya's body, as if it would be their last time together.  Aya's breaths quickened with each passing of Yohji's hands over his body. Finally, Yohji's hands came down Aya's chest again, this time grazing Aya's nipples, which elicited a louder gasp from Aya. Yohji then began to twist and pinch Aya's nipples lightly. Aya's hands came up and grasped into Yohji's hair, unintentionally tugging on it to make Yohji move further down. Yohji just smirked to himself, then he began to nip and lick alongside Aya's jaw line, heading down to his neck. Aya just tilted his head back, exposing his neck for Yohji to nip at some more. 

            Yohji pushed himself up a bit, and took a look at Aya. He sighed. "God, Aya, you look beautiful…" Aya frowned, and began to object.. Yohji stopped Aya's objection by leaning down and kissing him breathlessly.  When Yohji finally came up for the air, Aya was gasping slightly. Yohji smirked slightly, and leaned down to kiss both of the nipples on Aya's chest, and kissed his way down to Aya's stomach. Aya just shut his eyes, and tried to get his breathing under control

Yohji kissed the navel, slightly jabbing his tongue into the small hole on Aya's stomach. Aya gasped again, his hands soon found Yohji's hair and tried to push Yohji down further. Yohji refused to budge a bit, he bit his way to Aya's side, marking him right there. Aya groaned slightly and he tugged Yohji's hair lightly to guide him down further. Yohji didn't obey, he went back up to Aya. Yohji took a few moments to glance back up at Aya, his eyes were now a mixture of dark purple and black. Yohji smirked, then he heard Aya's gasp as Yohji  took his erection in his hand and began to jerk him off. 

Aya thrashed about under Yohji, but Yohji's strong hand on Aya's hips prevented him from being able to take charge of this in any way he could. Aya moaned slightly at not being able to seek any sort of relief from Yohji's ministrations.  Yohji suckled lightly at the nook of Aya's neck again, sweeping his tongue over the bruise, earning small mewls from Aya. Aya's hands in Yohji's hair clenched, tugging a bit painfully. Yohji winced slightly at his hair being pulled on. Aya noticed this, and he gently loosened his hold on Yohji's hair.  Yohji resumed his job with fervor, seeing what mewls and shudders he could draw out from Aya. Aya then gasped again as Yohji started to move faster, trying to get him to reach climax but not letting him yet. 

"Yoohjii…" was all that Aya could manage to get out of his mouth as Yohji mercilessly teased him with his ministrations, bringing Aya to the brink, then pulling back. It was unfair….Yohji was doing all this to him, after Aya had tried to break it off with him! Aya came to his senses a bit, and growled low in his throat. "Kudoh….."

Yohji heard Aya's growl, and glanced up as his name was called, eyebrows raised in question.

"Finish it, dammit!" Yohji's eyes grew wide, and he began to chuckle as he looked into Aya's eyes. Aya glared at Yohji a bit, then he gasped again as Yohji suddenly started to move faster than before. With a muffled moan, Aya finally came. Yohji grabbed a small cloth that was at hand, and wiped Aya clean of any messes, kissing Aya deeply. 

Aya was still in a haze  from what had transpired between them recently, and sighed in the kiss. Yohji reached over and opened a drawer, obviously seeking something. There was the sound of something being taken out of the drawer, then the drawer snapping shut and a sound of popping. The next thing Aya noticed was something cold and long gently rubbing his entrance. Aya widened his legs and continued kissing Yohji. Yohji gently slipped a finger in Aya's entrance, sighing at the heat contained inside. 

Aya's hips jumped a bit at the intrusion, Yohji leaned down to kiss Aya softly, while running his hand up and down Aya's side to distract him. Yohji smiled in the kiss as Aya sighed a bit, then Yohji pulled away, prodding his finger at the back of Aya's prostate. Aya gasped, and jerked his hips upwards at Yohji's ministrations. Yohji drank in the sight of Aya, then moved his other hand so that he was bracing Aya as he kept repeating the caress.

"You should see yourself…." Yohji murmured. Aya heard, he opened his eyes and blinked in slight confusion.

"N-nani…..?" Yohji swept down to give a light kiss to Aya on his lips, pulling back a bit, but not stopping the caresses.

"You're beautiful when you're like this." Yohji withdrew his finger, earning a sigh from Aya, then he added another finger back into Aya's heat, hearing him gasp  lightly at the feeling. "I can't believe you'd want to break this off between us…"

"It'd….only interfere with Weiss…" Aya responded stubbornly, while gasping at the ministrations that Yohji was giving him. Yohji narrowed his eyes as he began to increase the pressure on his fingers slightly.

"Interfere in what way? That we'd care about each other? That I'd be willing to go greater lengths to make sure you're safe?" Yohji all but snarled out. Aya groaned softly, then looked up to glare at Yohji even more.

"So much that you'd put me before Weiss? Putting all of our lives  in greater danger?" Aya glowered at Yohji, propping himself up on his elbows slightly. 

"No, I wouldn't put it that way. I wasn't just saving your life, I was trying to save you." Yohji pinned Aya down further, making him lie flat on his back a bit more, moving his fingers in and out in a more insistent rhythm. "Don't you understand?"

"Yeeess…. I understand perfectly. You want to put us first. That's not the way to operate. Breaking up is better, less risky!" 

Yohji clenched his teeth and growled. "No. It's not about us. It's about you. I, at least, wanted you to know that if you faltered, if you failed by your own weakness, I would try to be the one that can make up for it, to compliment you, help you, instead of you going on and on about how honorable it is to die alone if you made the mistake on your own."  Aya growled.

"What about Omi and Ken. Would you do the same for them?" He all but snarled out. Yohji tightened his hand on Aya's shoulder a bit too harshly, getting furious. 

"Yes. Weiss is my family. But unlike them, when I rescue you, it's not just your body and your life that I save." Aya glared once again, then he looks away from Yohji's face.

"Hn." 

Yohji let go of Aya's shoulder to move his hand up to Aya's face to tilt his chin up to look at him in the eyes. 

"When I rescue you, I also hope to save your soul, because you always act like a man hoping for his execution. And I also rescue myself, because without you, I am also dead. Think, Ran. When you endanger yourself, you endanger the two of us, because with you gone, I don't have much reason to be alive." Yohji then glared at Aya. Aya glared back, then sighed and looked away, turning his head to the side. Yohji and Aya remained like this for a few moments, then Yohji chuckled sadly. 

"Think about it. You give me this whole crap about endangering Ken and Omi. But when you kill yourself, it's the whole team that gets destroyed. Ken and Omi need you alive, not dead, and I'm sure they too, would want to risk something, if not doing so would kill you." He then pulled his fingers out of Aya, and waited for a response from the stubborn redhead. Aya remained silent for a few more moments, then he sighed.

"I was saying that you tend to overlook Omi and Ken and focus on me. It's not good, it's too distracting. We can't do the jobs if we're distracted." Yohji sighed angrily.

"Of course I would focus on you!" Yohji took Aya's  face and forced Aya to look at him. "At least I know their souls are intact. I know that they're fine. You are the one who is twisted with all this masochistic shit. I'm trying to set things as best as I can. Why blame this on something that I believe is right?"  Aya only growled in response to that.  Yohji smirked and kissed him fiercely. "Is that all you can say?" 

"Hn." Aya glared at Yohji for a moment, then turned away, not looking at him. Yohji growled in frustration.

"No, don't avoid me like that. Look at me, Ran." Yohji stressed Aya's real name to get his attention. Aya sighed, then looked at Yohji. "You think I endanger Weiss because I'm willing to take a bullet for you?" Yohji bent down closer to Aya, almost kissing him, but not quite. "Why am I the only one talking here?" He asked in a low whisper.  They stared at each other in silence. 

Yohji was the first to break the silence, again. He pinned Aya's shoulders back into the mattress. "C'mon, say something!! So I screwed up for a minute during a mission, and you almost get killed, but I'm the one who took the bullet anyway. Is that it?" Aya glared at him, and shook his head in frustration.

"Iie, that's not it." 

"And what is? I've never heard a thank you from you. And this is what I get!" Aya glared some more, then he sighed in defeat. "What do you mean by that, Aya?" Aya just simply glanced away for a few seconds. He then looked back up at Yohji, moving his hand to grasp the back of Yohji's neck lightly. They watched each other in silence. "So, what now?" Yohji tentatively reached out to touch Aya's face. "What are we?" 

"I don't know."  Yohji half-chuckled at that. Aya raised an eyebrow in question. 

"And to think we're the older half of Weiss. We are such a big idiots."

"Hn." Aya finally pulled Yohji down to kiss him, parting his legs wider for Yohji to settle in down between. Yohji lowered himself down as he began to kiss Aya, sighing at the feeling of their bodies touching each other. They kissed for a short while. Yohji pulled back a bit, and stared down at Aya.

"Let's go to sleep, ne?" Aya only half-nodded at that. They both dozed off in a peaceful slumber for the first time in a long time, entwined in each other's arms.

Later that evening, Aya woke up, and detangled himself from Yohji's embrace. He then sat up, and looked at Yohji, just watching him sleep. He sighed to himself, as he remembered a moment that they had shared back then when they had first started sleeping together.

 --------But lovers always come and lovers always go-------- ***flashback*** 

            Aya was in the den, reading his book on the big easy chair, when Yohji came in and sat down on the couch, turning on the TV. After a few moments, Yohji looked up, and sighed a bit.

            "Saa, Aya, is this a one time thing, or will it happen again?"

            Aya knew what he was talking about. They had slept together a few nights ago, when Aya was slightly drunk and more uninhibited. He had propositioned Yohji, and he had accepted. Now the tension between them was too uncomfortable. 

            "Hn. I don't know. Maybe, maybe not." Yohji looked frustrated at that. 

            "What do you mean by maybe, maybe not?? I just asked if we were gonna fuck each other or not!"

            Good thing Ken and Omi weren't here. They had gone out to see a movie and eat some dinner together, their first date in a few weeks. Aya sighed a bit, and looked up from his book. 

            "I suppose we could do this again, to relieve our frustrations. Other than that, it's business as  always." Yohji nodded in agreement to that. 

            "That sounds good." Aya nodded, then went back to reading, and was startled when Yohji asked the next question. "How long has it been since you had someone before me?" Aya shifted uncomfortably.

            "Why do you ask?" Yohji shrugged at that.

            " Just wondering. If you want to know, I don't usually stay with the same person for a long time. Usually, it's just a one-time thing, or it might be an on and off thing."

            "Aa." Aya nodded at that.

                                                ***END FLASHBACK***      

            Aya looked down at Yohji again, sighing a bit. How the hell did they get this so messed up in such a short time? He couldn't even fathom the idea of Yohji being serious about anybody other than Asuka.  In fact, the thought scared him. He didn't want to become dependent on another person, not while his sister laid in the hospital.  He sighed, then lied back down in the  bed, still thinking.

--------An' no one's really sure who's lettin' go today--------  
--------Walkin' away…--------

            Yohji felt the warmth of the sun on his face, causing him to wake up. He yawned,  and looked over to his side, looking for Aya. Aya wasn't there, which wasn't odd for the redhead. They usually left the safe houses separately, so people wouldn't take too much notice of them. Aya had probably already returned to the Koneko. Yohji stretched, and got up. 

            After getting dressed and getting his daily dose of coffee, Yohji headed back into the Koneko after leaving the mission house, to find Aya working a shift in there. There was no one else in the shop, so Yohji took up an apron, put it on, and looked up to see where Aya was. Aya was in the back, arranging the flowers. He seemed to be avoiding Yohji.

--------If we could take the time to lay it on the line-------- --------I could rest my head--------             Aya avoided Yohji all day in the Koneko. Every time Yohji could corner him to talk to him or ask him a question, he would always find a way to slip out, or a consumer would come in and he would quickly move and help that consumer, no matter how much Aya disliked strangers. Yohji began to get frustrated, and at the end of the day, Yohji cornered Aya for the nth time that day. 

            "Aya. We need to talk. Now." Aya hn'ed, and he moved away from Yohji again, angering him. Yohji growled, and he began to follow Aya into the living room. Omi and Ken were out, again, on a date, so they had the privacy of having a discussion there if they wanted.  "Aya! Quit avoiding me! You know we need to talk. Now." Aya turned, and glared at Yohji. 

            "I don't want to talk now." With that, he began to move out of the living room. Yohji growled, and grabbed Aya, and held him against the wall, immobilizing him. Aya struggled to get out of the grasp, but Yohji refused to let go.

            "What the hell do you mean? You don't want to talk? What about what we did last night? Didn't that mean something to you?"

            "I said I don't want to talk now!" Aya finally pushed Yohji away a bit, but he didn't leave yet. Yohji glared at Aya, then sighed softly. He began to calm down, and then he spoke in a soft voice, while he was looking down, avoiding Aya's eyes.

--------Just known' that you were mine…-------- 

--------_All mine…_--------__

"You know, Aya…I really truly want to be with you. When I was growing up, I didn't really have anyone that I could truly love. My mother was gone. My father wasn't around. Then Asuka showed up….she was probably the first person I had ever fallen in love with. We became partners and solved many cases together.  Then that day came, with that case which got her killed. After Asuka died, I didn't think there would be anybody that I loved as much as I loved Asuka. I nearly died when she did." Yohji looked up to see if Aya was listening. Aya was silent, but listening. This encouraged Yohji some more.

            "After I passed out….Kritiker found me. They offered me a way of getting Riot back. Avenge Askua's death. I accepted. I was put in this unit. I began to go out to clubs, drink myself in a stupor every night and having sex with a different woman who didn't even care if I called our her name or not. At least that was it until I met you. When I saw you passed out on that floor…" Yohji smiled a bit at the memory. "I thought you were beautiful. And so fragile…..even though you didn't appear to be that way when you were coconscious. After a few months of us dancing around each other, we finally started sleeping together, ne? I think I fell in love with you moments after meeting you…though I never knew it or thought about it until now. Aya, I want to be with you. Is that so much to ask? I want to be part of the reason that you're alive today. I want to protect you with my life. I don't think I've ever felt this way with Asuka. Can't we work this out and just, be together?"

--------_So if you want to love me,_ --------__

--------_Then Darlin', don't refrain…_--------__

Aya was silent throughout the whole confession, not knowing what to think or what to say. They stood there, staring at each other for a long moment in silence after Yohji asked his question. When it finally hit him that Yohji was serious about him, he panicked. 

            "I-I….I need to go! I'll be back later!" Aya ducked under Yohji's arms, and ran out, leaving Yohji behind. Yohji stared at him in confusion.

            'Oh……SHIT.' Yohji quickly regained his senses and ran in the direction, but he couldn't find Aya anywhere. He tried all of the usual haunts that Aya would visit, but Aya was nowhere to be found. He kept searching the city for any signs of Aya.

            Later on, in the evening, Yohji finally returned to the Koneko, wondering where Aya had disappeared to. He was very worried about him. It had just begun to become very cloudy and windy when he was returning to the Koneko, and he hoped that Aya was back there, safe and warm. He padded into the kitchen after toeing off his shoes and slipped on his house slippers, only to find a piece of paper on the kitchen table. It was in Aya's handwriting. A sick feeling came down upon his stomach, and he shakily picked up the piece of paper. 

            After reading the piece of paper, Yohji slammed down the paper on the table, and he ran upstairs to Aya's bedroom, not wanting to believe what he read on the note. When he rushed into Aya's bedroom, it confirmed his worst fears. The room was empty, devoid of anything that Aya had put in there to make it a bit more inhabited. Aya had left Weiss. He left Weiss because he was afraid of being with Yohji, or even by being around him. 

--------Or I'll just end up walkin'-------- 

--------In the cold November rain…--------

            Yohji headed out to the balcony numbly, as the raindrops began to fall. Eventually, the light drops became a downpour, and Yohji refused to go inside. Omi, who had returned home from the date with Ken, had to come out and drag Yohji back into the house in order to keep him from getting too sick. 

To be contd….


End file.
